12 Hazy Days of Hoohaw Hoo
is a fan-made PB&J Otter movie by PB&Jotterisnumber1/Sophie the Otter. It is a parody of Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights. It will premiere on Orange Otter Network's Holiday Month Mania on December 23rd, 2016. Premise On December 2026, 17-year-old Peanut Otter, who was originally an innocent, well-meaning child in the past, is now a young criminal who takes his grief violently on Lake Hoohaw and the city of Hoohaw's residents, refusing to move on from the loss of his parents Opal and Ernest Otter, which occurred 10 years prior. He has 12 days to complete his ridiculously long grieving period and move on with life. Characters *Peanut Otter: A 17-year-old delinquent, Hoohaw High senior, and the eldest of the Otter kids. He takes out his grief on anyone in sight and still hasn't moved on from his parents' demise back in December 2016 (that is, 10 years prior to the main events of the movie). He and his sisters are now the foster children of Jeff. Towards the end though, he manages to cope with his parents' death completely and reformed. *Jeff: The former mayor of Lake Hoohaw after recently retiring to focus more on caring for PB&J and passing his status as mayor to a fox named Dexter. He tries to reform his foster son Peanut throughout the film. *Jelly Otter: A 15-year-old Hoohaw High sophomore and the middle child of the Otter kids. She has developed an extremely strong sense of sarcasm thanks to Peanut constantly taking his grief out on her aggressively. She and her younger sister Butter are still known for being musicians, with their career lasting for exactly 11 years as of lately, but they produce their own albums separately ever since Peanut embarked on his life of delinquency. Jelly produces 80s-esque pop and rock albums, whereas Butter produces disco albums. *Butter Otter: A 12-year-old resourceful Lake Hoohaw Middle School student and the youngest of the Otter kids. She is the nicest of the trio and is highly recognized as "Hoohaw's Youngest Disco Queen", given her major experience in the arts of disco, which steadily developed over the last 10 years. However, she still has her moments of being upset easily from her days as a toddler and has only a few lines in the film (despite being complete sentences now). Oddly enough, Jelly stated that she is proud of Butter's singing voice, further suggesting that she actually speaks a lot better than she did as a 2-year-old. She idolizes The Bee Gees and Donna Summer. *Pinch Raccoon: A 15-year-old Hoohaw High sophomore and the older sister of Scootch Raccoon and Peanut's love interest. She is still very girly, albeit not as extreme as it was when she was a child. Her relationship with Peanut is struggling because of the latter's constant misbehavior. She promises that she'll reward Peanut if he changes his ways. *Scootch Raccoon: A 13-year-old Lake Hoohaw Middle School student and Butter's love interest. Scootch takes examples from Peanut's bad behavior, such as being encouraged to say racial slurs. As such, his older sister Pinch does not approve of it. Scootch has also developed the ability of forming long sentences. *Ootsie Snootie: A 20-year-old poodle who works at a French restaurant named Restaurant de Ootsie. At the start of the movie, he becomes annoyed by Peanut's disruptive acts inside his restaurant, and he kicks him out in the process. *Tiny Fieldmouse: A 5-year-old field-mouse whom Peanut made fun of for her size hindering her performance in winter track and field, making her extremely upset in the process. She is Simon Fieldmouse's little sister. *Dexter Fox: Lake Hoohaw's newest mayor, taking Mayor Jeff's place. He is a wise, mild-mannered canine who takes after his predecessor. *Stewart Otter: The no-nonsense judge of the Hoohaw juvenile court who sentenced Peanut to community service. *Sophie the Otter: Butter Otter's unseen 24-year-old talent agent. She is mentioned by the other characters and her voice can be heard in some parts. Transcript opening credits play. title of the movie appears under a snowy sky at daytime. Then, it fades out as the camera pans down on the city of Hoohaw. zoom into Restaurant de Ootsie and fade into its interior. Inside, 17-year-old Peanut Otter, 15-year-old Jelly Otter, 12-year-old Butter Otter, and 86-year-old Jeff have finished up eating. Jelly: "I'm stuffed." Jeff: "We all are, Jelly. We need to wait for the receipt first." Ootsie walks to the Otters' table and offers them the receipt. Ootsie: "For heavens sake, $47.97 on three Bacheofe dishes? That's the craziest order to ever come from a customer!" Peanut: "You want something crazy? You asked for it!" crumbles up the receipt into a paper ball and throws it at Ootsie, who dodges it Ootsie: "Nice try!" Peanut: "Think again!" (he pulls down the tablecloth on the Otters' table and runs to Ootsie, whipping his back with it.) Ootsie: "Have mercy!" covers her face with her paws and starts sobbing. Jelly: "Butter, Peanut is just causing trouble again...." this point, Peanut has already caused damage to roughly half of the restaurant. He then growls at a bird outside of the restaurant through the windows, causing it to fly away in fear. Ootsie: "I know who to snitch on, troublemaker!" Peanut: "Oh no! Please don't!" Ootsie: "Too bad! They'll get you no matter what! Out of my restaurant, hooligan!" shoves Peanut out of Restaurant de Ootsie. Peanut runs away in fear. Butter, Jelly, and Jeff leave the restaurant and pursue Peanut Peanut: (looks behind) "Damn!" hops on a female toddler chipmunk's wagon, which is pulled by her mother. The chipmunk child is forced out of her wagon and lands in her mother's arm as Peanut gets away in the wagon, making her cry. Jelly: (still chasing Peanut) "Drat! He's getting away!" Jeff: "Not for long!" (He, Jelly, and Butter run faster. The police car speeds up as well.) rides the wagon through the city sidewalks, knocking trash cans over, spitting in others' faces, and even stealing an adult cat's jar of money that was supposed to be given to charity. Then, Peanut leaps toward a stray streetlight and swings himself around Peanut: "I AIN'T SINGING IN THE RAIN!" then lets go of the streetlight and lands on top of a pickup truck and crawls to the windshield Bulldog Driver: "Ahhhhhhh!" (Steps on the brakes, launching Peanut towards an ice sculpture of Old Tim) Peanut: "YIPPEE KI YAY, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" crashes headfirst into the sculpture, knocking it over and crushing three Sugarplum Ferret sculptures crowd, which includes Pinch and Scootch Raccoon, panics and flees the scene picks himself up from the large chunks of ice Peanut: "Heh, I don't care about these so-called works of art anyway." a police car drives into the scene Policeman: (offscreen) "THANKS FOR RUINING THE HOLIDAYS, SCROOGE THE SECOND!" Peanut: "YOU'RE WELCOME, LIFE KILL-" (is handcuffed, or should we say, "paw"-cuffed?) "Er...." Policeman 2: "You have the right to remain silent, and I mean it." police take Peanut to the back of the police car and drive off. Jelly: "Great. We lost him." frowns Jeff: "The police who were with us may have finally got him." to Peanut in the police car with the policemen Policeman 1: "You're gonna have a meeting with the judge at 2 o'clock sharp!" Peanut: "I'm really in a big world of trouble..." Policeman 2: "You should've thought about it, boy. Too late now." Peanut: "Oh f***." police car parks at a precinct Policeman 1: "Court session starts in an hour. But first, let's get your mugshot taken." Policeman 2: "In the meantime, we'll bring your friends and family here." scene cuts to Peanut Otter receiving his mugshot inside the court one hour later, we see Jeff, Jelly, Butter, Ootsie, and other townspeople talking Stewart: (banging his gavel) "Order, folks, I said order!" is seen walking handcuffed towards Stewart with the police Ootsie: (silently) "Here comes the baddie..." Stewart: "Today's trial will be The City of Hoohaw vs. Peanut Otter. So, Peanut, how do you plead?" Peanut: "NOT GUILTY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Policeman 1: "I object to that! Your honor, Bobby and I were in the cruiser and a woman told us that she witnessed public disruption at Restaurant de Ootsie. So, we were after this immature rascal and he destroyed sculptures big time. I knew he was trouble." Peanut: "But sir, I didn't mean that! It wasn't on purpose!" Bobby: "Don't jump to conclusions like that." Stewart: "Peanut Otter, would you care to explain how you didn't really mean it? At least provide legitimate points." Peanut: "It was the driver's fault for forcing me into those sculptures. He literally screamed from behind and pulled the brakes on his vehicle and sent me flying." Stewart: "What about the public disruption?" Peanut: "I haven't eaten anything since yesterday's breakfast, so I had to order three of the same dish for $47.97. Also, I felt that the restaurant was as boring as h***, so I had to jazz things up and play with Ootsie the hard way." Ootsie: "I call that assault! Your honor, these arguments shouldn't count! Don't let it slide because they are not excuses for crimes! He indeed harass me and I'm not gonna repeat myself anymore!" Peanut: "Do you people wanna know why I'm like that?" Stewart: "Go ahead, young man." Peanut: "I miss my parents. Life hasn't been the same without them." Stewart: "I can clearly understand that you're handling your grief the wrong way." Peanut: "They helped me through life! Jeff will never be as good as them!" Jeff: "I kindly take offense to that." Stewart: "Alright, here's the deal, you're off the hook for now, but on one condition." Peanut: "Yes?" Stewart: "I'll give you 12 days to completely ditch your current behavior and reform yourself. If you don't redeem yourself by the end of the 12th day, you will end up in juvie until execution on your 18th birthday, which is in several months." Jeff: "Your honor, I have a suggestion that would help Peanut show his sympathy again." Stewart: "What suggestion is that, sir?" Jeff: "I'd like Peanut to assist me as a referee in winter track and field." Stewart: "Community service, eh? I'll accept that. To conclude this meeting, Peanut Paul Otter may or may not be executed until further notice. Meeting adjourned." (bangs gavel) into tomorrow afternoon. Peanut, Pinch, and Jelly are exiting Hoohaw High Peanut: "This is bulls***. I got morning detention for swearing." Jelly: "That's ironic, because you just said a curse word." Pinch: "She's right, you know. Didn't I tell you that I'll offer you a reward if you dropped the behavior during our talk in algebra?" Peanut: "I know that the reward will probably be-" Jeff: "PEANUT!" Peanut: "What is it, Jeff?" Jeff: "Come with me to the stadium! You've got a track and field meeting to monitor!" Peanut: "Come on, Jel. Our new dad's calling." Jelly: "Pinch, you can go home." Pinch: "Okay then." head to Jeff and the three walk to the stadium for track and field to the stadium. Peanut is seen on a starting line holding up a pistol Jeff: (using a megaphone) "Okay, kids! Time for the hurdle race! All you have to do is jump over these hurdles while running at least a lap!" to a group of 5-8-year-old animal children, Including an owl, a dog, a raccoon, a duck, a rabbit, a porcupine, and a field mouse standing on the starting line Jeff: "On your marks..." children put out one leg in place and put their paws or wings on the ground Jeff: "Get set...." bangs his pistol, but rather uncontrollably Peanut: "OH MAN, MY EARS!" children begin to run Porcupine: (to the duck) "You're so swift!" (turns head forward and leaps over a hurdle) field mouse is trying to catch up Tiny: "Wait for me! I don't wanna be left be-" (jumps over a hurdle, but trips her foot on the top of the hurdle and falls down) "OW!!!!" blows a whistle, causing the other children to stop and come to Peanut, who directs them to an injured Tiny Fieldmouse shows up, too Simon: "Are you alright?" Tiny: "Yes, big brother. I'm a really high jumper like a flea, but it was only a little slip." Peanut: "Little slip? I'm sorry, but you blew it for yourself." Tiny: "What?" Peanut: "You're such a shrimp. Why would you sign up for track and field if I can easily step on you?" Tiny: "B-b-but, all the exercising and gymnastics practice I had helped me jump to about a gazillion times my size!" Peanut: "Baloney! I have an idea, how about you take steroids?" cries and goes to Jeff Jeff: "It'll be alright, Tiny. You already have great jumping skills for a mouse that age." Tiny: "I know, but that new referee was a big bully!" (cries and runs to her parents) "MAMA! DADDY!" people on the bleachers, including Jelly, Mr. Fieldmouse, and Mrs. Fieldmouse glare at Peanut in silence Peanut: "Wow. Pulling that face at me, huh?" Jelly: "Peanut, I can already tell that these 12 days are going off to a bad start." goes to Peanut Jeff: "Peanut, I do not appreciate your attitude right now. For disrespect to a child, you should face discipline." Peanut: "In that case, Tiny Fieldmouse receives the 'Worst Athlete Ever' award for being too small for that s***." hears Peanut's remark and continues crying into her parents' arms Jeff: "You leave me no choice, young man. We're gonna discuss this in the office." Peanut: "Whatever floats your boat..." Category:Movies Category:2016 movies Category:Movies set in the Future Category:Parody Movies